


What I Witnessed.

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Racism, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Carolina Stalin, daughter of two of the most powerful men in America and Russia witnesses a racism group's cross burningOC belongs to me!!
Kudos: 1





	1. Not a Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship these two.
> 
> Do I regret it? No.

Hello everyone!!

Rocky here! This is my first fic of 2021!!! Happy New Year, btw!

This fic idea I've had in mind for a while. This is based off of a cosplay video I did with my OC Carolina!

I hope you enjoy this, and my Archer fics will be updated soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina wheels around the White House and bumps into Vice President Henry Wallace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship in this story is FDR/Stalin and Henry/Carolina father-daughter relationship.

Carolina Stalin wheeled around the White House in her wheelchair, calm as can be. Her curly brown hair resting on her shoulders, her steely blue eyes looking around. The secretaries were bustling, trying to get paperwork done for Carolina's father, US President Franklin Roosevelt. Some of the military officials from Russia and the United States were finding plans for her other father, Joseph Stalin to attack the Axis Powers, which consisted of Germany, Japan and Italy. She understood why her parents were busy, but they still made time for her, after all, she was their only daughter, the apple of their eyes. She was very intelligent, but also easily got very ill. She bumped into Henry Wallace, who was her father's vice president. The two had very close relationship, with Carolina being a daughter figure to him.

"Hello, Mr Wallace! How are you doing?" Carolina grins, rolling her wheelchair alongside him. Wallace looks at her, a smile evident on his face, "better, now that I see your bright and smiling face. Have you done your leg exercises? Or at least, attempted to? You know there's a dinner soon." She replies, "I have actually. I think I'll use my braces, even though I'm not too sure if I want to." He said, "that's fine if you want to use your braces. But have your wheelchair there, just in case. You know, your muscle spasms are horrible when you have the braces on too long." 

She winces, knowing that she had terrible muscle cramps when she used the braces all day. Wallace patted her shoulder, and Carolina said, "I'm kind of nervous. I'd embarrass myself if my muscles spasmed when I walk that stage." He said, "they'd understand. Being a young girl in the White House with polio can be difficult. Even your father would understand." Carolina turns to say something, but one of the secretaries walks up to them. She clears her throat and says to them, "Carolina, Vice President Wallace, you're needed in the Oval Office." She nods, saying, "we'll be up in a moment, thank you." She nods and rushes off, leaving Wallace and Carolina there. Wallace said, "we'd better go see your father then, shall we? I'd rather not face Mr Stalin's wrath. Carolina nods, and the two quickly head for the oval office.

_Time Skip_

Franklin Roosevelt and Joseph Stalin sat in the office, waiting for Wallace and Carolina to arrive. In the office, also sat Douglas MacArthur, who was very fond of the Stalin girl. They sat for a minute before the two people in question arrived. "Sorry we're late," Carolina said, smoothing her skirt and wincing a bit in pain. "Whoa, you okay, sweetheart? You're wincing in pain," MacArthur's calm, but gruff voice asked, and she nodded, "I'm fine, no worries General." FDR said, "Go on, MacArthur, tell Carolina about your plan." She looks at her father, then to MacArthur confused, "what's wrong?" MacArthur said, "we've discussed that, myself and one of my soldiers will be your bodyguards when your parents are traveling, meaning we'll escort you to and from places, but you'll be with your family in Hyde Park. What do you think, kid?" Carolina looked at him and couldn't form a thought. When Stalin looked at her, he said, his thick Russian accent showing, "she'll be safe with me, I promise you that. Hitler wouldn't want to hurt her, because if my daughter gets hurt, hell will rise." FDR touched Stalin's hand, "we can't trust it. We don't know what in blazes this man could do. He's currently working on a genocide as we speak, so who knows what he might be capable of." Stalin grunts, disagreeing with MacArthur's plan. Carolina said, "I'm sorry General MacArthur, but I'll be fine without a bodyguard. I'd prefer to be with my family anyway. I thank you for the offer." MacArthur smiles, which was very rare, "of course kid. I'll see you at the state dinner later, yeah?" She nods, "of course. I'll leave you four alone." She wheels herself out of the office, leaving her parents, MacArthur and Wallace in the office. Stalin excuses himself to go find Carolina.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina is tired, and Joseph wants to help his daughter.

Carolina sighed, and got onto her bed. She wanted a little nap to at least rest before the state dinner later. She grabbed herself a book, and read through the pages. She then heard a knock at the door, after which she yelled, "Come In!!" In the door way, stood Joseph Stalin, Russia's most scariest man, who had a soft spot for kids and especially Carolina. "Hey princess, you alright?" He asked, his accent thick, but soft. The girl nods, "Dad, to be fair, I'm not okay. My legs were kinda sore and I was a bit tired." He chuckles, "I know you. I noticed you were rubbing your eyes a lot, and knowing the lack of sleep you get because of your leg cramps." Carolina sighs, "at least you understand my pain." "Carolina," he said, "I know you better than anyone you know. Trust me."

It was true, Joseph Stalin could read her mind ever since she was born. She was always a Daddy's girl, loving him and Franklin equally, but adoring Joseph more than anyone.

Joseph pats her leg softly, "now, get you some rest. I have work to do." She nods, and he kisses her forehead and leaves her room, saying this to one of his men:

"
    
    
      убедитесь, что никто не входит в эту комнату, или я отрежу вам яйца."
    


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dinner goes well.. until Carolina has a spasm.

Carolina's maid helped her get ready. she wore a blue dress that Eleanor gave to her as a gift, and was relaxed. What she didn't know, however, was that she didn't take off her braces before she went to sleep. Carolina wasn't bothered, and Mr. Wallace smiled when she was ready. "You look amazing, Carolina. that dress Eleanor gave you looks lovely with your eyes." Carolina smiles, and he escorts her to the dinner. After her family was seated, the announcer said, "and finally, Miss Carolina Stalin, being escorted in by Vice President Henry Wallace." She waves at all the guests and they clapped, showing her respect and courage. Carolina sat between Mr Wallace and his wife, Celia, who was Russian just like Carolina and Stalin.

"Carolina, darling, that dress looks absolutely beautiful on you," Celia smiled, her Russian accent thick and noticeable. The young girl smiled at her and quietly ate her food. A while later, Henry dropped his fork, and noticed Carolina's leg was looking quite weird. To not concern her, he excused himself and walked towards a Secret Service agent, saying, "get Miss Stalin's wheelchair ready. She might need it in a moment, I believe her legs are spasming." The agent nods and fetches for Carolina's wheelchair. Carolina then excused herself to say a few words, and she stands up, before crying out in pain. Everyone murmured under their breath, concerned for her. Stalin and Roosevelt rush to her side, and then she blacks out.


End file.
